


Missed connection

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: To my Valentine Emilie. Sorry I took so long to finish. I do hope you enjoy... and yes there will be a part two, eventually.





	Missed connection

**Author's Note:**

> To my Valentine Emilie. Sorry I took so long to finish. I do hope you enjoy... and yes there will be a part two, eventually.

She should just burn the entire box and be done with it. 

 

Really, why did she even decide to put Emma's belongings in a box and give them back? Granted that it was Regina's way to find closure, but the blonde didn't show up for work today and now she is left carrying a box around like a complete lovestruck idiot. She wasn't about to take that damn thing back to her apartment where Henry will just raise an eyebrow at her like she was insane. No, no, no, she needed to get rid of it, pronto. There was one logical thing to do… The post office. 

 

It was truly hard for the brunette to pick up everything Emma had left behind and reduced it all into one measly box. Her first instinct was to destroy it all. Destroy the memories, destroy the hope that Emma had once given her and go back to her string of bad luck in relationships by completely disregarding the good the blonde had given to her but that would be selfish. Not to herself but to Emma. And sure, the breakup might have been Regina's doing but it was all within good reason. Ever since her parents divorced, the blonde hasn't really been the same. They were the ultimate expression of true love for the woman and seeing them split had seriously injured Emma's heart and perspective on relationships. She became harsh and cold towards the concept of love and by extension Regina. Though the brunette was patient about it, she gave Emma many chances to pick herself up but every day she spiraled more and more until one day Mills couldn't take it and gave the blonde a piece of her mind. Afterward, Swan just left and Regina didn't hear from her for an entire week. One might think that a thirty-year-old like Emma wouldn't allow external forces to influence her personal relationships, but Regina was proven wrong. There was still a very childlike person in her girlfriend –ex-girlfriend, she really needs to get used to that (No, she didn’t) —and it wasn't in Mills' place to help correct that, even though she actually tried to.

 

When Regina finally had the courage to talk to her, Emma had informed her that she thought they had broken up and kissed another woman the third day after their disagreement. Needless to say, Regina was truly hurt, and that pain had prompted their breakup and many bouts of awkward moments back in the office. It got to the point where people were actually picking sides. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. 

 

Therefore, she finds herself standing in the post office line, waiting for her turn to ship the box away and free herself of the heavy burden that is to love. But first, she'll need a shipping label. 

 

The lesson in all of this? 

Never go against the universe, you will get burned.

  
  
  
  
  
  


x-x-x-x

 

He absolutely hates New York. 

 

There's a massive number of unspoken rules no matter where you turn. One, you can't just stop in the middle of the sidewalk to stare at the magnificent tall buildings without getting called out. Two, the humidity is so bad that it has Robin missing the rainy days back in London. Three, you enjoy musicals? Well good for you but it doesn't mean you can just walk down the street humming any Hamilton songs or be random enough to sing any song from Wicked –and yes, he knows them all, blames his twins, Roland, and Robyn for it, they live for that musical. So yeah, being in New York sucks but he can't complain. They all needed a change of scenery and being given the chance for promotion in an entirely different country came like a ring to his finger. Roland and Robyn weren't too happy at first but two months later they've become accustomed to the city, a little bit too much. 

 

Robin cannot lie his life is good now and it felt like there was nothing missing there. He goes through his days happily content with his kids, his jobs and the little treasures he finds in the city even if he doesn't like it that much. Maybe there's going to be a chance, later on, to move somewhere that feels more like home but for the time being, he lives his life to the fullest and sends some packages back home to his father. 

 

It is a monthly thing, to send packages to his father. They contain photos of the twins, books that he finds in the most random of places and the occasional letter telling him to please consider moving with them to New York. Robin really didn't want to leave his father behind, especially after his mother's death but that stubborn old man just won't let up. Though he can't really blame the older Locksley, there were so many amazing memories but there were also the truly bad ones and those he needed to escape, fast. So yeah, he moved away and thinking about the bad things and shit has him deeply absorbed in his self, again. Truth be told London might have been amazing but the last few years were a nightmare. Between Marian’s and his mother’s death things just been bleak. The only bright spots in everything were the twins. 

 

"Excuse me." There's a tentative voice behind him, and it surprised him. Locksley turned around with a nervous laugh that was quickly drowned by the sound of bombs going off in his head. It was more like a very loud heartbeat or a loud click of a door unlocking. Yeah, whatever, he was just taken by the woman's face, that was all. "I need that." She pointed somewhere behind him, and he followed the path of her finger –the red in her nails captured his attention—and WHAT THE HELL, ROBIN. FOCUS. He finally found something like composure and focused on whatever she was pointing to. He picked up some labels and the woman nodded. "Thank you." And like that, she was moving to the other side of the room, and he didn't speak, not even to apologize for monopolizing the labels and space. Woah man, you are such dork. Robin wrote the addresses on the label, sloppily by the way and went to stand behind the woman. There was quite the line and he had more than enough time to say ‘Hi and sorry for earlier. My name is Robin and I think you are truly beautiful.' But of course, his mouth wouldn’t move, and his cheeks felt warm, he probably looks like a tomato. One step forwards and time is running out, so he should say something. A n y t h i n g. "I'm sorry." Wow, no hello or anything? Smooth. Though she turns around and gives him a brief if uncomfortable, smile. 

 

"No need for an apology." She said, waving off his apology and taking a step forward. Robin shook his head, clearing the fog in there to compose a more suitable set of words that could actually be turned into a proper sentence because, apparently, he lacks the ability to do just that.

 

"Somehow I feel like an apology is in order." He said and good speech has returned. "So, I'm sorry for not noticing your presence back there." Because you are amazing (not that he really knows that), and your presence is truly earth shattering but of course he can't say that without sounding like a complete creep. The woman turns to him with a raised brow, but he can see that there was mirth behind those dark, radiant eyes. 

 

Robin was absolutely perplexed. 

 

He can't help being way too drawn to her, especially with those eyes that somehow felt like they were baring his soul. He never realized the power another human could have just by looking at you but here he was just acting like a complete dumbass and openly staring at her. To be fair he had a thing for brunettes with dark eyes and sultry voices or maybe he was just discovering that he had a type. Regardless, he was determined to not make a fool of himself.

 

He was failing.

"If you insist." There was a leisure wave of her hand which prompted her to almost drop the box. Robin was quick to take a step forward, using the box in his arms to prevent it from falling. "Thanks."

 

For a moment there was just silence, or maybe that silence was his imagination seeing as everyone around them were being extremely noisy. In that particular second, Robin took her in, even the way she was looking at him like he had lost his damn mind. He had never been the type to put stock on destiny or the universe but it was hard to believe that one of them didn’t have a hand in this. Robin wants to believe that there’s more to this but he can’t quite pinpoint what exactly. 

 

“I got it.” The woman said and for a split second, he was confused until he looked at the boxes. She was holding her own tightly. Locksley took a step back with a tiny laugh. The line moved and they did as well. “By your accent, I can deduce you aren’t from around here.” 

 

Attentive, he likes it.

 

“You are correct. I’m from London. Just moved here a couple of months ago.” He smiled and this time she did as well, more easily than before. Maybe she is warming up to him. Maybe. They moved a little more up the line. “You always lived here?” He asked to keep the conversation flowing. 

 

She nodded softly, “Born and raised.” The woman replied thoughtfully. “My mother opened up a law firm here years ago and it still stands and us with it.” 

 

Oh, so she was a lawyer as well? That made sense. Looking at her Robin could tell that her presence in any type of court was impossible to ignore. He is even having a hard time not looking at her. It wasn’t just her beauty that was earth shattering but her aura was intoxicating. Still, he didn’t want to just assume that was her career choice, it would be wrong. Not all kids take after their parents, he certainly didn’t. So to be safe… “Are you working there?” And sure that might have been a weird thing to ask a complete stranger who probably has the power to put him in jail for being a creep but it was impossible not to want to know more about her.

 

When she said yes he sighed in relief. At least she didn’t take his question the wrong way. “But not for long. I think it is time to break out on my own.” He nodded. 

 

They moved again and it was he turn. Robin hanged back, looking at her interact with the server. A girl with way too many piercings was explaning something the woman before him about the package when someone called for her. She left for a bit leaving the brunette there. He took this opportunity to at least give her his name. Felt rude to not tell him. “Hey.” She turned and Robin smiled. “They name is Robin.” The brunette rose an eyebrow in his direction and opened her mouth to speak when a loud sound came and music exploded. Bruno Mars ‘marry you’ came through the speakers. People around the post office took of their hoodies as they danced their way to the middle of the room. In the middle of the routine they split into two and the same woman that was attending the brunette walked down the path wearing a smile on her face as she approached another worker there, another woman. Their faces were bright and happy as they took in all that was happening. Robin felt it there in his bones that this must be a sign. Of what exactly? He doesn’t know. Taking in a deep breath he turned around to ask the woman her name but when he did there was an empty space there and the woman was nowhere to be seen.

 

So much for destiny, universe, and signs. 

  
  
  


X.x.x.x

  
  


It was stupid of her to just leave like that. Her conversation with that stranger, Robin, was actually not bad but of course, that made everything worse because of guilt that lodge into her heart like a thorn. What’s worse of all, she still has the box with her and no idea what to do with it. She supposed that letting go would be hard but not this hard. Regina made it back to her apartment, the smell of fresh cookies capturing her attention. 

 

“Hello, Grace.” She called out from the door and the girl came jumping out of the kitchen ready to greet her. Henry and Grace had been the close friends since they were kids and they grew even closer when Henry came out to her.  “Hi, Mis.Mills.” She said with a smile but Regina looked at her with a raised brown and the girl sighed. “Regina.” Grace corrected to which the brunette smiled. “Much better.” 

 

Regina dropped the box at the first corner she found before heading to the kitchen where, no doubt, Henry must be impatiently waiting for the cookies to be done. “Hey, sweetie.” The brunette ruffled the teen’s hair which gains her a groan. A laugh escapes her lips before kissing the top of his head, there was another groan. “Hey, mom.” 

 

“What are you two inventing now?” Regina asked as she opened the fridge. She reached for a bottle of water and uncapped it. 

 

“Grace wanted to make gluten-free cookies,” Henry replied half annoyed. He wasn’t the type to eat healthy which is why she had to force him? Force is a strong word but she had found ways to convince him. When she simply hummed her son look up her way. “Wait, this was your idea.” The way he said it had Regina laughing.

 

“I didn’t, promise.” Her gaze falls on Grace to whom she winks at before leaving the kitchen. 

 

Her eyes fell upon that dreadful box and she groans. What is she supposed to do with that? And will she ever see that guy from the post office? Probably not. With a sigh, Regina reached for her phone in her purse and typed in Mal’s number. If there was someone who could give her good counsel it was her. 

 

“Regina, please tell me this is a personal call because if it has to do with your mother I am going to quit.” Came the blonde’s voice over the phone.

 

Woah!

 

“That bad?” She didn’t even need to ask about what she was talking about. They were involved in a high profile case that made Cora Mills that bigger of a bitch, especially when Zelena is also involved. Mal had a high level of tolerance when it came to Cora but Zelena? Not even Regina could handle her. Only on a small dosage and even then she wants to rip that woman’s head. Unfortunately, they are family, and Cora would go berserk if Regina touched the golden child.

 

“Let me put it this way, I almost committed murder just to get out of that room.” Well, Cora must be in a really bad mood which reminds the brunette to /not/ call her for a few days.

“If that comes to past, I’ll be your attorney,” Regina said casually dropping to the couch with a sigh. “And no, I did not call to talk about my insane family. I don’t need to catch that bug.” Out of the entire Mills family, Regina is the ‘normal’ one and that’s even debatable. She spent a few moments silent, looking at the television that was off. She really needs to get rid of that. 

 

“Regina?” There was something in Mal’s voice, something she couldn’t place because her mind was so far thinking about her day. It was odd, out of place for how her days usually go. For some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about Robin, which was strange because from the very moment she woke up her mind had been constantly straying to Emma. “Earth to Regina.” 

 

This time the brunette did make out the feeling her friend wanted to convey, annoyance. “Sorry, got distracted.” 

 

“Oh, I can tell.” Annoyance was replaced with understanding. “How did it go with the unsavory blonde?” 

 

Regina hated when Mal called Emma that but today she finds herself not minding. Was that personal growth? Nah, Regina was still pretty much pissed with her ex. Still, she ignored those words, gotten pretty used to them. “It didn’t.” Mills answered casually. “Apparently she took vacations.” Mal’s voice carried through the phone as she said ‘Not surprising’ and Mills had to stop herself from manically laughing. She should have seen it coming, maybe then she didn’t have to carry around that dreadful box which the appeal of burning grows even stronger. Although there’s a part of her that is not minding one bit. The part that enjoyed Robin’s attention and the guilt settles in even stronger.

 

Oh great.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Her friend asked and well… She does wonder what was next. Regina has no idea.

 

“No clue.” She replied.

 

Over the phone, Mal sighed. “I’ll give you one.” A short silence. “Move on.”

 

“Easy for you to say. You didn’t spend the last five years with her.” 

 

“And I count my blessings for that.” Mal counter. 

 

It was no secret Mal disliked Emma but she never, not once, made Regina chose one over the other. Truth be told she is secretly glad because losing her best friend wasn’t something she even dared to imagine. There was a long exhale of breath from Regina’s part. “Easier in theory.”

 

“It’s not meant to be easy, Gina. If it was then life would be extremely boring.” 

“I like boring.” Regina rebutted and she swears to hear Mal’s eye roll if she strained her ears hard enough. 

 

“Don’t make me laugh.” Countered the blonde. “You like attention even if you can’t admit it. Emma not being around is making you livid and the fact that you couldn’t give back all of her belonging is messing with you.” 

 

She sometimes hated Mallorie. She hated the fact that she knew Regina so freaking well. What’s worse, she wasn’t wrong and it was stupid to contradict her. “I tried mailing the box to her.”

 

“Tried being the operative word to that sentence.” Must she be this attentive?

 

“There was this handsome guy and a flash mob slash proposal and I got claustrophobic and left without sending it.” Regina said without pausing from breath.

 

“Wait. Repeat that.” The blonde said. 

 

“I got claustrophobic.” 

 

“No, no. The first part of that sentence.” 

 

Regina went over everything she told Mal from the box to the guy…. Oh, the guy. “What about him?” 

 

“You called him handsome without shuddering. You liked him.” 

 

Regina snorted a laugh. Just because she called him handsome doesn’t mean anything. Sure, she enjoyed talking to someone that didn’t know anything about her and yeah she enjoyed the way he was looking at her. Like he had never seen someone so beautiful or maybe he was hiding disgust behind that charming smile of his. Regardless, there wasn’t anything there to say about him other than the fact that his name is Robin and just moved here. How can she like someone just by that? “You are delusional.” Was all she could say. 

 

“Say what you will,” Mal said calmly, way too calmly. “But I think you need to go out on a date with someone that isn’t annoying and childish.” 

 

“Are you being serious?” Somehow Regina knows she is so she doesn’t even wait for a reply. “Besides all I got is a name. I got out of there with nothing else so that isn’t happening.” 

 

“Regina, I love you, always will but sometimes you are such a dumbass.” 

 

The brunette shook her head with a slight laugh but then proceeded to tell her everything that went down in her day. And if her mind lingered a little too much on Robin she couldn’t help it. There was a sadness in her heart at the thought of never seeing him again.

  
  


X.x.x.x.x.x.

  
  


Yeah, he is a complete idiot and Killian made it abundantly clear when he told him about the mysterious brunette he met in the post office. He didn’t even ask for her name. Sure, he knows her line of work but they are in freaking New York, there were law firms left and right like bloody Starbucks and coffee shops. So finding her would be like looking a needle in a haystack.

 

He is a bloody idiot. 

  
  


“Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Killian said placing a glass of whiskey in front of him. Robin came to see Killian after the kids left with Belle, his sister. She came to visit to surprise the kids with Wicked tickets. She spoiled them too much. Still, it was nice of her, they rarely got to see her. “You and dating are awkward around one another.” The black hair man chuckled as he sat across from Robin. 

 

“I just wished I had asked for her name.”  He takes a swig of his drink. The liquid fell down his throat with a burning sensation. It just made him feel like a bigger idiot. 

 

“From what you told me, she left so you wouldn’t ask for it.” He thought the same but hearing out loud made him cringe. Robin really thought they had a connection.  

 

“When you put it that way it seems stupid to wallow in self-pity.” But here he was, wallowing. 

 

“Oh don’t get me wrong, you should be. This is the first time in a very long time that I’ve seen you interested in someone. Whenever I put you up for blind dates you always give me an excuse to not go.” Killian looked at Robin with a raised brow and Locksley counter by taking another swig of his drink. “So, I’m going to help you out.” 

 

At that Robin’s attention peaked. 

 

“How are you supposed to do that?” He needed to ask. Killian had a way of finding people who didn’t want to be found. It eerily scary but he was good at it. It isn’t at all the reason why he came all they cross two to tell him about his encounter with fate.

 

NOT. AT. ALL.

 

“Have you ever heard of Craiglist?” Kilian asked. Robin frowned.

 

“That place where people kill others with machetes? Yes, I am familiar.”  His friend rolled his eyes but continue on like Robin had said nothing. 

 

“There’s a section called ‘Missed connections’. You should try your luck there. Maybe she’ll see it, maybe she won’t but you’ll feel better after you’ve attempted to look for her. If it’s meant to be, it will happen.” 

 

Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. Killian has always been a womanizer and always tried to push Robin into that sort of life but today he is actually encouraging and it oddly feels nice. “What’s your angle here?” Robin questioned with a raised brow. Killian simply grinned and oh boy this was going to be weird. Regardless it wasn’t a bad idea and honestly, he needed to do something, anything to see that woman again. So that same night, after Belle called to tell him they would be staying at a hotel, Robin sat in front of his computer and made a craigslist post.

 

He hoped.

He hoped so freaking much that the brunette with a sultry voice and expressive eyes would get to read it.

  
  
  


The worst part of her morning was walking out the door to go to work. It isn't even because she has her job, Regina actually loves it, it is her mother and sister and the pitying looks she’ll get from everyone in the office. Oh, and she is not looking forward to hearing Cora saying ’I told you so’ because it is coming, and she rather it to be sooner rather than later. So she takes an Uber, strongest coffee she owns on hand and the determination to not give a fuck. 

 

She will give a few though. 

 

When she walks into the building it goes as well as she expected it. Whispers left and right, sorry looks and heavy stares. In all, another typical day in Mills co. 

 

Regina steps into her office, glad that doors exist and locks herself inside. If she is lucky no one will come to bother her as she waits for her mother to come right it. Maybe she should at least unlock the door…. No, let her mother be mortal for a moment and actually knock like a normal human being.

 

As she goes through the motions of the morning, Regina managed to get a few calls in, work through a few work files before the knock on the door came. She half expected to be Cora, ready to give her ’I told you dating a co-worker was a bad idea’ speech but she was pleasantly surprised to see Mallorie instead. “Weren’t you supposed to be in San Diego till Saturday?” 

“Yes,” Mal confirmed as she walked into the office. The blonde took measured strides until reaching one of the chairs where she carefully settled onto. “But your mother took over and I didn’t think my presence was no longer required.” 

 

Wait, so her mother wasn’t even in the state? Good thing she wasn’t stressing like crazy. Note the overflowing sarcasm in her own thoughts. The brunette closed the door and moved back to her desk. As she gingerly sat down, the blonde was giving her a look of pure amusement that, for the life of her, couldn’t quite comprehend. “What?” 

 

“I found something interesting.” 

 

“Oh?” Mal’s definition of interesting was something to be taken with a grain of salt. Even though a lot of interesting (Yes, that word again) things tend to come out of it, most of the time it made Regina cringe too much. 

 

“Yes.” and she took out her phone. “When I got here this morning Ursula and Cruella were browsing the missed connections section of craigslist.” While the blonde kept on scrolling through her phone, she missed the obvious skeptical look on the brunette’s face. 

 

“So they were searching for their next victim.” Regina simply stated. The remark was met with a laugh from the other woman. 

 

“Maybe.” The woman replied so casually that made Regina laugh for a brief second. “But that isn’t the interesting part.” When she found whatever she was looking for Mallorie handed Regina her phone. 

 

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” Regina didn’t even look at the phone, eying Mal suspiciously

 

“Would you just read it.” Annoyance was about to flare, she could feel it in the slight rise of Mal’s voice and the brunette knew it was best to just do what she said. 

 

At first, she was interested one bit in whatever this was. The title certainly didn’t hold any appeal to her. But as she kept on reading Regina found herself speechless. It seemed like a dream to be reading these words and even more to believe the sincerity behind them but as she progressed Robin’s voice (Oh shit) lodged in her head. Every word, every pause was like having him in front of her speaking. Maybe she is just insane but she even felt bashful at how he called her beautiful. The moment she finished reading the post the brunette sobered up. She cleared her throat. “I don’t think this is him.” Um hello??? Of course, he is there’s no doubt about it. The fact that there were no doubts in her mind played a large role in what she just said. It seemed too good to be true and seldom good things happen to her. Case in point, Emma. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Mal question incredulously. “There aren’t many flash mobs happening in post offices that turn into a marriage proposal.” 

 

Good point.  

 

“Still…” She trailed off. Why was she looking for excuses? There is someone out there looking for her and here she is doing nothing. There was something about him she couldn’t shake off something she liked a lot but it somehow felt like betraying her feelings and…. Oh! Regina is making excuses, not for herself but the entire situation with Emma. It needs to stop. “Okay.” The brunette took a deep breath. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


To: R.Locksley.XXIII@gmail.com

From: MillsRegina108@gmail.com

 

Subject: None.

 

I don’t know how this is supposed to go. Let me be honest, I’m taking a shot here. I really want to believe this is for real because if it wasn’t it would be a cruel joke. So before anything else… are you for real? 

 

-R.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------

 

To:MillsRegina108@gmail.com

From:R.Locksley.XXIII@gmail.com

 

Subject: Hopeful.

 

I am as real as the laptop I’m typing this from. But I do wonder if you are as well though. I’ve received tons of emails pretending. Though as I type this I feel like you are whom I met yesterday and I’d be the happiest person if you accepted a cup of coffee. You can choose the time and place. We don’t have to call it a date, only two people that made a connection and want to see if there’s something there.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

To: R.Locksley.XXIII@gmail.com

From: MillsRegina108@gmail.com

 

Subject: Re: Hopeful.

 

That’s literally the definition of a date but you’ve made me chuckle a little so how about this. There’s a coffee place at the corner where we first met. I will wear a black dress and will be sipping dark coffee like my soul at twelve. You can seat across from me and we can talk and it won’t be a date. Wait, aren’t you supposed to be the one explaining this?

 

-R

 

\--------------------------------------

  
  


To:MillsRegina108@gmail.com

From:R.Locksley.XXIII@gmail.com

 

Subject: Oh!

 

Oh, that’s a date? My apologies I’ve been so out of the game that all the rules I know are ancient. (Here’s to hoping I’ve made you laugh a bit more.) 

 

I agree to all these terms wholeheartedly. I don’t mind, a woman who can take charge is quite admirable. I wish to know more about you. 

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------

 

To: R.Locksley.XXIII@gmail.com

From: MillsRegina108@gmail.com

 

Subject: Insert winky face here.

 

Cheeky.

 

Well, it is in the name after all. I wouldn’t mind getting to know you either. I guess we just made plans for a coffee date. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

-R

\--------------------------------------------------

 

To:MillsRegina108@gmail.com

From:R.Locksley.XXIII@gmail.com

 

Subject: Cheeky is my middle name. (not really)

 

I’ll see you tomorrow, Regina. 

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------

  
  


She didn’t reply back. Everything felt so surreal. When she looked up, Mal was staring at her, a knowing grin on her lips. “What?” The brunette questioned. 

 

“You spent fifteen minutes emailing a guy and smiling,” Mal said it like it was the strangest thing in the world and maybe it was. Maybe she should be rethinking all of this. Maybe Regina should email Robin and cancel everything but the thought of doing so actually disappoints her. So she didn’t say anything more about it. The brunette place her phone face down. “I’m going on a date and I am actually looking forward to it.” Mal stood up with a grin. 

 

“Good because you honestly deserve a little fun.” With that, the blonde walked to the door but before leaving she turned around. “I’m looking forward to knowing all about your date.” And then she left.

 

Regina stared at the closed door for a long second before picking up the case file she had been working before Mallorie walked in and if she was smiling, could you blame her? For the first time in a while, she is actually trying to move on with her life.

  
  
  



End file.
